Skrall/Bio
The Skrall were a species of warriors led by leader class Skrall, particularly Tuma, that lived in the northern parts of Bara Magna. The Skrall were formerly soldiers in the Core War on Spherus Magna under the Element Lord of Rock. A large number of them ended up on Bara Magna after The Shattering and settled in the northern parts of the planet. Thousands of years later, the tribe was attacked by the Baterra, shape-shifting beings who killed many Skrall including most all the leader class Skrall. Only Tuma survived the attacks. They then moved south to avoid extinction and were later employed as Glatorians. Years later, Tuma, leader of the Skrall, ordered them to attack the Arena Magna during the Great Tournament, killing many Glatorian and Agori. Metus later convinced the Skrall and the Bone Hunters to join forces. After uniting they destroyed Tajun. Mata Nui entered the arena and challenged Tuma to a fight for his friends' freedom. Tuma accepted the challenge and was eventually defeated by Mata Nui. Metus, who revealed himself as a traitor, later arrived in the city and ordered all the Skrall and Bone Hunters to attack. Before they could launch their assault, a massive creature arose from the sands (greatly resembling Malum). The Skrall believed it to be a Baterra attack and panicked, fleeing the arena. They encountered the Glatorian and fought them. Five of the Glatorian, who had Elemental Powers, were able to defeat the army. __TOC__ Battle vs. Siegfried Schtauffen (by Leolab) A Skrall warrior walks into a cathedral after recovering from his battle with the undead. He spots his target, Siegfried, meditating after killing another warrior. The Skrall drops his club, knowing that defeating this warrior will finally get him a name. Siegfried hears the noise, grabs the sword Requiem, and prepares for a fight. The Skrall, eager for a kill, lunges and tries to finish Siegfried in a blow. He parries, and then strikes the Skrall. The two combatants fight, neither gaining the advantage, until the Skrall throws his shield. Siegfried brings Requiem down in a vicious overhand blow, cleaving the shield in half. The sword hits the ground hard, knocking it out of his hands. He then notices that the Skrall is holding both his sword and a club. The Skrall swings his club at Siegfried’s head. He rolls out of the way, and pulls his sword Faust out of the wall. He starts attacking the Skrall, using every move and stance in his arsenal. He eventually knocks the Skrall’s club out of his hands, and the Skrall retaliates by launching an explosive Thornax into Siegfried’s chest, knocking him across the room. Siegfried’s armor starts to glow blue. The Skrall, advancing, notices this and stops, confused. Soul Calibur appears in Siegfried’s hand, and he rolls to his feet, delivering a powerful slash to the Skrall, who blocks and is stunned. Siegfried slashes the dazed Skrall again, denting his armor and knocking him over. Struggling up, the Skrall sees Siegfried bringing down a glowing blue Soul Calibur, trapping it in ice. Siegfried disposes of his dead opponent, and leaves the cathedral. Expert's Opinion Siegfried has more training than the Skrall, and the Skrall’s shield was barely a match for his Zweihanders. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios